Marcus Butler
by KateKunnen
Summary: Zoe convinces you that Marcus is going to propose. (I used an actual name but feel free to add your own name!)


"So, how long have you and Marcus been going out?" My best friend Zoe Sugg asks.

I raise an eyebrow and answer, "Five years in August."

She nods her head, "When do you think he's going to ask you to marry him?"

I choke on the sandwich I was eating and spit it out onto a napkin, "Marry? Zoe get real. He isn't going to ask me to marry him anytime soon."

"But why not?"

I set the mutilated sandwich in the trash and turn to her, "I don't know. Jim and Tanya had dated longer than we have before they got engaged. And they both lived on the same continent."

Zoe rolls her eyes at me, "Kat, where you live has nothing to do with it. You both realized that if you got serious there would be complications and you two have handled the long distant relationship better then anyone I have ever known."

I smile at her, "Thanks Zoe, but it just isn't going to happen right now."

She opens her mouth to say something but she gets interrupted by the front door opening and slamming shut. "Kat! Kat! You will not believe what I just scored us for tonight!" I hear as Marcus bursts through the kitchen door.

"Oh yea? What did you do?" I ask and walk over to Marcus and peck him on the lips.

He holds me by my waist and smiles widely, "I got us a reservation at the most romantic restaurant in Brighton!"

I glance over at Zoe and see her smirking smugly. I look back at Marcus and hug him tightly. "I am so excited! When do we leave?"

Marcus looks at his watch, "3 hours." I grin and grab Zoe's hand, leading her to my room.

When I close the door Zoe pounces on me and squeals in my ear. "He's going to propose!"

"No he's not. He's just taking me out for a nice dinner." I assure her.

She huffs and sits me on the bed. She stands in front of me with her hands on her hips, "He is going to propose. I promise. He wouldn't get a reservation at the most romantic restaurant in town just to have a nice date. That place has the most proposals than any other place in town. Plus I was talking to Alfie earlier before I came over and he said that he saw Marcus at the mall looking for jewelry. He is going to propose!"

My eyes get wide as I listen to Zoe talk. I jump and start freaking out, "oh my goodness he's going to propose! What do I do!"

Zoe grabs me by the shoulders and holds me still, "Well when he asks you are going to say yes right?"

"Of course. I love him with everything I am and I can't imagine being with anyone else."

Zoe smiles softly and pulls me toward the bathroom. "That's what I thought. Now all you have to do is look pretty and try not to ruin your makeup when he makes his speech."

I step into my bedroom and throw my purse onto my chair. Collapsing onto my bed, I pull out my phone and FaceTime Zoe. She answers quickly with a big smile on her face, "So? What does the ring look like?"

I frown and hold up my left hand, "He didn't propose."

Her smiles falls, "I'll be there in 5 minutes." She hangs up and I put my phone on the nightstand. Zoe runs into my room and lays next to me. "I'm sorry." She says after awhile.

I shrug, "it's ok. Just because he didn't propose today doesn't mean he isn't going to in a year or two right?"

Zoe looks at me strangely, "Your not angry?"

"No. Kind of sad because I was expecting it but i just feel kind of stupid." I say, looking at the ceiling and trying to connect the dots.

"But he took you to the most romantic place in town!" She exclaims.

"A fan asked him out but he said he already had a girlfriend so the fan told him to take it anyway."

"Alfie saw him at the jewelry store."

"Birthday present for you."

Zoe glares at the door. I get up and change into some pjs and offer a pair to Zoe, "Do you want to stay over?" She nods and takes the pjs, hugging me for a long time before going into the bathroom. I pull out Mean Girls and take a picture of the cover, texting it to Tyler asking if he was jealous. I laugh when he replies and push the disk into the movie player and lay back on the bed.

I hear a knock on the door and Marcus pops his head in, "Hey." He greets.

I nod in his direction and smile, "Hey!"

He walks in and sits on the bed, "Where's Zoe?" I point toward the bathroom and he nods, "She glared at me when she came in earlier. Did I do something wrong?"

I chuckle, "Zoe heard about your birthday gift to her. Alfie told her."

Marcus groans and puts his head in his hands, "I knew that I wasn't any good at picking jewelry for women."

I laugh and push him over. He pushes me back and we laugh together.

I look at his clothing and see he hasn't changed, "How are you not in sweats yet? I thought it was physically impossible for you to be out of your sweats for a long period of time."

He looks down and then looks at me nervously. "There is something that I need to ask you." I nod and he takes my hands, "I know that when I first met you, I was in love. That may sound cheesy as clichè but it's true. Things became difficult when you had to go back to America for university but we were able to get through that and now you are graduating and you are able to pick now where you want to go with your life and I really want you to come to Brighton so that I can still be a part of your life." He let's go of my hand and gets down on one knee and takes out a ring box, "I know that you thought I was going to propose at the restaurant and I was but I got scared. I know that I made you kind of sad and made you feel stupid and I'm really sorry about that." He opens the ring box and holds it out to me, "Will you marry me so that I can stay close to you forever?" I cover my mouth with my hand and nod my head as tears spilled down my cheeks. Marcus smiles wider than I have ever seen someone smile and kisses me sweetly while slipping the engagement ring onto my finger. We pull away and say, "I love you."


End file.
